


Black Coffee - Reddie

by 89sreddie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: IT (2017)-compliant, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/89sreddie/pseuds/89sreddie
Summary: Eddie meets Richie unexpectedly. Revolted by Richie's bad smoking habit and his never ending one liner jokes.But somehow, that annoying feeling changed to something different, Love.Coming to terms with his sexuality and trying to hide his love for the trash mouth Toizer.





	1. The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm Lynda and this is my first fan-fiction for Reddie. My writing is pretty terrible and I'm not as good as other writers on here. But enjoy, I tried my best but my best might not be the best to others.

**Eddie's point of view**

I remembers the day I saw Richie. It was a school day, and not like any other day. Richie walked into my English class, late. I recollected how his dark brown curls fell onto his forehead. How his lips were so plump, and smooth. Not to forget his beautiful freckles that were perfectly placed onto his clear skin. Mrs. Brown, my teacher who was a total bitch, introduced him to the class. He shrugged plainly, as she point directly at me. My eyes widened in shock as he took a seat next to me, throwing his book onto the table with a loud bang; then kicking his bag under the table.

"I'd hope you all welcome Richie Tozier!" Mrs. Brown instructed sternly as she walked back to blackboard. 

"Psst" Beverly, also known as Bev, whispered over to me, she shot me a sympathetic look as I sent her a reassuring one. She fixed her ginger locks, as she turned back to listen to the teacher. 

English went by fast, it consisted of the teacher talking about a stupid essay that would be done in pairs. For the first time I found myself not listening but instead, I couldn't help but feel Richie's eyes burn into me. As if he was analyzing every inch of me. Would it be bad to say I wasn't completely repulsed by it, I mean I was slightly uncomfortable. I would look over and we'd make eye contact, I felt his dark brown eyes pierce into mine.

As quick as I could, I packed my school belongings and raced out of the classroom. Bev followed after me as I stopped at my locker. Her face full of confusion and worry.

"Are you okay?" She questioned me as I shoved books into my bag for next period.

I nodded my head, "I'm great, just don't wanna miss lunch." I lied, before slamming the small locker.

"I'm gonna go take a smoke, see you out there?" Bev pointed to the square shape in her jean shorts. I nodded as she walked off, I let out a deep breathe before walking down the long hallways.

I exited the doors of the school, making my way to the small tables my best friends and I always sat at. They were my only friends actually but they were important to me. We have Bill Denbrough, the leader of the group. He somehow always kept our friend group together, always able to stop stupid fights. Next we have Stanley Uris, the only jew of our high school, it just meant he was easiest to attack; but he's a good person, he wouldn't harm a fly. Next is Ben Hanscom, one of the normal people in our group. He wasn't a hot, thin teen but he was a good guy. Then we have Beverly Marsh, shes the only girl of our group, sweet but deep down a badass. Mike Hanlon was also apart of our group, he's the only black person in the entire school; but that doesn't change how good of a person he truly is. And lastly there was me, the short and scared person of the group. I questioned myself everyday, feared anything and was always "sick". 

"Is th-th-hat Bev with the n-new kid?" Bill stuttered, as he nodded towards the Bev and Richie. They were giggling and smoking those disgusting cancer sticks. I felt jealousy wash over me as I scowled.

"Yeah, he's in most of my classes." I muttered, as opened up my tin lunchbox.

"Well, if Bev likes him he cant be too bad!" Stan shrugged as he took bite out of his apple

"Bev likes anyone with cigarettes.." I rolled my eyes, as I unwrapped my bread roll.  

"A-Are yo-you okay E-Eds?" Bill narrowed his eyes in wonder.

I shook my head, "I- uh, I'll be back, let me throw my trash in the trashcan." I fumbled my words as I stood up. 

I walked up to trashcan, throwing my rubbish into it. I felt the presence of  a person close to me, I whipped around and came face to face with Richie. I stepped back a little and shot him a smile. His facial expression didn't change but his eyes did, they had the look of excitement in them.

"Hi Eddie." He spoke, his voice rough and raspy.

"H-Hi," I choked out, my voice croaky and cracking like a 12 year old. Which is weird, because I'm 17 years old.

"You seem nervous ol' chap." Richie faked an English accent, a horrible one if I'm honest.

"I-I' not, anyway, what do you want?" I scoffed as I adjusted my yellow top.

"Chill Eddie. I just wanted to ask about that English essay we have to work on together?" He explained as he walked over to the bin, leaning on to it.

"I get it," I huffed, "I'll do it all and put your name on it."

Richie furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, "That's not what I meant," He paused, "I wanted to know if you'd want to come to mine to do it?"

I felt immediate guilt as I beamed at him, "Sorry, and okay. Meet me at the entrance and we'll sort something out." 

He nodded, before he mumbled, "See ya then Eddie." I let out a sigh as walked back to my table,  _oh boy._


	2. 2 - High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A furious Eddie, leaves the school entrance after 30 minutes of waiting for Richie. He goes home only to be faced with his horrific mother.
> 
> Wheres Richie's? I'm sure Eddie would like to know. The only thing running through Eddie's innocent head was "Maybe it was set up?" But little did he know.

**No ones point of view**

The short, thin teen huffed as he picked up his backpack. He threw it on his back as he unlocked the silver lock on is bike; anger ran through his small body frame as he rode his bike down the bumpy road of Derry, the sharp, cold air hitting him like ice. The ride home was short and sweet, he parked his bike in the garden and ran up to the door, opening it harshly as he slammed it shut, flinching at his own actions. He walked up his stairs, stopping in his steps to his mothers unpleasant voice. 

"Eddiebear?" She called out, causing Eddie to groan in annoyance. He shuffled his feet down the stairs and stopped at the sittingroom, where his large mother sat.

_Sonia Kaspbrak, a mother no child would wish for. She was immensely idle, and never left her seat only if it was to bicker with her son about his medication. Eddie had pure hatred for his mother, though he'd never say it to her face not wanting to suffer the consequences._

"Yes mother?" He asked, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Whats wrong? You seem flustered?" She questioned him, an eyebrow raised in concern, "Did you take your pills?"

"I'm fine mom, I just have an essay with a friend and I need to start it." He explained as he stood at the door awkwardly.

"Okay go on up, and Beverly called." He's mother added as he walked into the kitchen.

He picked up the old telephone, dialing the number he had learned off by heart. It was a usual thing for Bev to call Eddie after school, they used this time to talk about her love for Ben which Eddie didn't hate listening too. Eddie was the only person Bev could talk to about her love life. After 1 minute of listening to the irritating dialing tone she answered the phone and Bev's soft voice was heard.

"Hey Ed's, guessing you finished early?" She asked, removing the cherry lollipop from her mouth.

"I- uh didn't go." Eddie mumbled, woe in his voice.

Bev gasped, "Why not?"

"He didn't show, so I left." Eddie scoffed, twirling the cord of the phone with his hand.

"I did see him with- actually I don't know if I should say-" Bev commented, messing up her words and getting cut off by a curious Eddie.

"With who Bev?" Eddie demanded as she sighed from the other end of the phone.

"Henry Bowers."

 _Henry Bowers? Of all people, maybe he was really setting me up for a good laugh with the bowers gang?_ Eddie wondered.

"Eddie?" Bev called out, causing Eddie to snap back into reality.

"I-uh, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow!" He rushed, hanging up the phone before Bev could say goodbye.

Eddie didn't sleep that night, the only running through his head was what was Richie's deal and why/what was he doing with Henry. He wanted to know, but he knew the only thing he could do was avoid Richie.

 


	3. Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eddie decides to go for food by himself he's shocked when he meets up with someone.  
> There's a perplexing story to what really happened. And Eddie has time to hearken this forlorn story.
> 
> "Sorry Ed's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try make this a long chapter but I'm sorry if its not. But thank you for the support on the last two chapters! - Lynda

Eddie reached the diner, as he took a seat on the bar stool, he sighed restlessly. The young waitress walked up to him, her smile bright and powerful; _'she seemed to enthusiastic for someone who works in this dump'_ Eddie thought as the young blonde snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Would you like anything?" She repeated, her pen and paper ready.

"Uh, a black coffee and toast, please." He asked, as he twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

"And I'll get a black coffee too." A deep voice rang behind Eddie, who whipped around while the waitress walked off. Richie's tall, lanky body stood at the door as he smiled at Eddie who rolled his eyes, the sight filling him with disgust.

Richie took a seat next too Eddie, now he was closer and Eddie stopped in puzzlement. He analysed the black eye on his face and the cut lip, "What happened?" Eddie questioned the long, legged boy as if he was a concerned mother.

"That fucker Henry Bowers," Richie laughed it off, "Lets say it didn't end well."

"He bet you up?" A pale faced, Eddie queried with compassion for him.

"He punched me when I told him I needed to meet up with you, then he called you a fag. And I punched him back." Richie explained, as tapped his fingers against the crisp, clean white counter.

"You stuck up for me?" Eddie blushed a crimson red as he looked down to hide his embarrassment. 

"Of course Eddie, what are friends for?" Richie nudged his shoulder gently, chills dive and rush through Eddie's body.  _That feeling, that goddamn feeling'_ Eddie thought.

"Two coffees and toast, that'll be $8 please," The waitress placed the food and beverages before them, Richie reached into his pocket before Eddie could even have the chance and handed the woman $10, "Thank you, enjoy." And with that she walked off, swaying her hips as she did.

"I could've payed!" Eddie whined, as he moved with toast in between the two of them.

"Its okay, I owe you," He assured, sipping his black coffee.

"Take some." Eddie gestured towards the pile of toast, Richie shook his head.

Eddie furrowed his thick brows, "Come on, I wont eat it all Rich." Eddie practically begged.

Richie let out a sigh, picking up a slice of warm toast that was virtually drenched in thick, creamy butter. He took a bite of the delicious toast, groaning in delight. Eddie giggled at him as he took a bite of some toast himself.

"Fuck thats good." Eddie said in disbelief, as he devoured the piece he once held in his hand.

"It really is, might have to come here often." Richie winked flirtatiously at Eddie who beamed over at him.

"Cute smile Ed's!" Richie shot him another wink as his cheeks flushed red.

"Ed's? That's a horrible nickname." Eddie changed the subject, playfully scoffing as he did.

"And Rich isn't?" Richie chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "Its that or Eddie spaghetti?"

Eddie shook his head, "Ed's it is."

"Perfectly fine with me Eddie-bear." Richie chuckled causing Eddie to groan, but this was with annoyance.

They both reached for another slice of toast, Richie's hand landed on Eddies. Richie's cold hand touched Eddies warm ones; Richie smiled brighter than usual.

"Sorry, Ed's," Richie apologized as he removed his hand from Eddies.

 

-

The two spoke for about an hour until Eddie realized the time, then they went their separate ways; Eddie walked down the sidewalk as he studied the scenery around him. The tree's moving side to side in the cool breeze. He out a breathe of warmth, as stuffed his hands in the warm pockets.

"Hey fag," A deep voice rang through what Eddie thought, was an empty street. Eddie whipped around to land his eyes on Henry Bowers, someone he didn't feel in quite the mood to deal with at that point. So he turned back around and continued to walk, ignoring the ill-mannered comments. Eddie was turned around by a strong grip; Henry had a devious smirk plastered on his unpleasant face. Eddie's gagged at the sight and yanked his arm away from Henry's tight clasp. Eddie was roughly pushed to the ground by Henry, who then punched him in the eye; he whimpered in pain as clutched his eye. He waited for the next hit to come but it didn't, he opened his eyes, Henry led on the ground, gripping his cheek.

Richie stood tall, shaking his head in pure distaste, his curls flying through the wind, "Really Bowers? I thought I spoke to you about this," Richie spat, kicking him hard in his chest, causing Henry to cough. "Get out of here before I fuck you up." Richie shouted, as Henry struggled to stand, then racing off down the road.

"Shit Ed's," Richie remembered, placing out a hand for Eddie to take hold of. And he did, he slipped his hand into Richie's. _'There's that feeling again,'_  Eddie Thought as Richie pulled him up from the ground. Richie gently moved his finger over the bruise that was beginning to appear under Eddie's eye.

"Its okay," Eddie lied, rubbing the dust off his pants.

"No its not, I shouldn't have left you knowing that bastards plan." Richie sighed, the sound of disappointmentin clearly in his voice.

Richie slammed his fist on the nearest wall, he went for another hit only getting stopped by Eddie. He took hold of Richie's hand, sending the warmth from his to Richie's. They kept eye contact for what felt like hours for them but realistically it was less then two seconds.

"Don't do that." Eddie whispered, Richie sent him a small nod as they let go of each others hands.

"Do you want me to walk you home Ed's?" Richie recommended, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"I'd like that." Eddie half smiled, as they both walked down the empty street of Derry.

Eddie was falling head first for Richie. And so was Richie, but they didn't know that just yet.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

No ones point of view

Eddie Kaspbrak, a teen you look at and think was perfect. His clothes were usually crisp and clean, not to forget his school grades were higher than most of his classmates. But truthfully he wasn't the flawless teen everyone theorized him to be. His indolent mother waking him up at 6am so he could take a fresh shower, iron his clothes again and be the "perfect" child she wanted him too be. But his school life was hell, waking up at 6am and going to bed at 3am that night, hot on his feet to finish the mountain of homework he'd received. But school was worse, the never ending amount of hate received during class or his lunch. He was either being called a 'fag' or 'queer'. It was practically a ritual for him, that he just listened and went on with his day. 

His friends have always reckoned Eddie was different, never having feelings for girls or mentioning how they looked. He usually cringed at the sight and went back to staring at the other boys. Eddie always questioned himself, was always disgusted by the girls and always staring at the other boys. Something was different about Richie, that gave him that satisfying feeling in his stomach; He liked those chills he got when he came into contact with him.

Then we have Richie Tozier, the biggest trash mouth you will ever meet. His one liners will either make you laugh uncontrollably or drive to aggravation. But his filthy jokes were to cover up his muddled family problems. His parents never home and when they were it was persistent yelling at him. His big break was finally moving to Derry to get away from it. 

His school was quite the boring story too. Richie came out not expecting the horrendous comments that he got. He skipped school as if it was dodge-ball heading his way. He wouldn't sleep most nights, sipping on the strong, black coffee; His usual beverage of choice. For someone who never slept he didn't have any bags under his eyes, no darkness to shared his lack of sleep. 

When Richie's eyes first landed on Eddie the darkness in him lit up, his heart suddenly warmed up and a messy smile was plastered in his freckled face. 

The sensation the two teens felt around each other was outstanding, like they could be in a room with thousands of people and still feel like it was only them. The heart eyes they had when they make eye contact, even if it was for a moment. Richie had never met someone like Eddie, someone who was so alone yet so tough. 

But Eddie had never met anyone as mysterious as Richie; it wasn't everyday you meet a tall, lanky guy wearing such dark clothing and was that beautiful. Eddie wouldn't admit that to anyone, maybe Bev, but no one else. His feelings towards Richie were confusing him and it made him fall behind in school a lot.   
Richie didn't exactly care for his grades, but still managed to pass every test he got.

The next week consisted of a heart eyed Eddie watching Richie; not evening realizing what he was doing. He couldn’t help but stare at the ruggedly, handsome teen. Richie couldn’t help feel his stare and found himself staring back. He loved looking into Eddie’s dark brown eyes, it made his heart flutter.

First Bev noticed, then Stan, then Bill and so on. They saw how the two teens watched each other, how they constantly locked eyes. Especially the way Eddies cheeks flushed red when he noticed Richie looking back. They knew something was up.


	5. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is introduced to the losers by Eddie and they immediately like him. 
> 
> Something goes on between Eddie and Richie, causing Eddie to find out who he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, don’t mind the mistakes but enjoy the chapter. I worked hard on it but I’m also working really hard on the next one!

Eddie watched as Richie entered the classroom. His face lit up when richie saw Eddie, his cheeks flushing red. Richie shot Eddie a wink, making him blush a crimson red.

“Hurry up Tozier!” Mr. Clarke shouted as he slammed the wooden ruler against the desk, causing Eddie to flinch and frown.

Richie let out a groan of annoyance and planted himself into the seat. About 10 minutes into class a small piece of paper was placed in front of Eddie. He turned to see it was from a beaming Richie. He unfolded the crumpled up paper reading “wanna eat lunch together?” He picked up his blue pen, thinking of a response and writing down “sure, come seat with the losers.” 

He folded the paper up and handed it back, quick as possible so he wouldn’t get noticed by the vexed teacher. Richie nudged Eddies shoulder softly, Eddie turned his heads towards him as he smiled brighter than ever.

“Perfect!” Richie mouthed, Eddie sent him a nod as he turned back to the lesson. 

Classes went by and as Eddie walked to his locker he felt a soft pressure on his arm, he turned to face Richie who was smiling at him. Eddie shot Richie a soft smile back as he finished his book bag and slammed the locker shut.

“Ready?” Eddie asked, as the two teens walked down the busy corridor.

Richie shrugged, “I guess, they won’t hate me?” He questioned worriedly as Eddie softly chuckled.

“I’m sure they’ll like you,” Eddie assured him and looked at him with bright red cheeks. Richie hide the big smile that was plastered on his freckled face. 

Thy walked outside to the losers usual seating area, the others were busing in a conversation when Eddie and Richie slid into the seats. Stan noticed Richie and was first to greet him.

“Hey, you must be richie!” Stan smiled, “I’m Stanley but feel free to call me Stan.”

Richie was nervous and Eddie could tell, “it’s nice to meet you.” Richie ran his hands through his thick curls as he let out a nervous breathe.

They went around the table introducing each other, richie was a hot mess. He’d never made actual friends because they’d just judge him about being bisexual so telling his new friends wasn’t going to happen. He didn’t want to be hated again. 

“So how’s E-Ed’s treating y-you?” Bill spoke, his usual stutter included. Richie found it hard to understand but knew he’d get use to it.

Richie rubbed his neck, “he’s- uh- he’s great.” He mumbled awkwardly.

“Don’t be nervous around us,” Bev chirped up, “Any friend of Eds is a friend of ours!”

“Yeah,” Mike agreed causing Richie loosen slightly and beam at them. 

“So richie, tell us about yourself!” Ben suggested as Richie nodded.

“I- uh well I’m 17, I live on my own, I sing and I- like movies.” Richie explained as the losers listened. 

“You live on your own?” Stan asked in disbelief.

Richie nodded, “my grandparents had a place here and have payed off the bills for the next 10 years, they said he was something to do with being ‘prepared and organized’ but they both were killed in a car crash.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Eddie’s sympathetic voice spoke.

“Don’t worry about it Ed’s, it’s not your fault,” Richie reassured him, “but it just means you guys can come over.”

Bev squealed, causing Richie to jump suddenly, “speaking of which, Eds you still coming over?” 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you at end of school and we can ride our bikes.” Eddie spoke softly.

Eddie looked over at the nervous boy and looked down at his hand on the connected bench. Something deep down in Eddie told him “hold his hand you wuss!” Eddie placed his hand on richie causing Richie to turn towards hims sharply, looking down at their hands and he suddenly found himself holding Eddies hand and smiling. 

“I told you they’d like you!” Eddie whispered to richie who blushed again. 

Neither of them let go, through the whole 30 minutes of lunch they continued to hold hands until the loud bell rang and they separated and headed to their classes. Eddie couldn’t stop thinking of richies warm hands and how they fit together so perfectly. And likewise for Richie; he wanted to regain that feeling. The feeling of safe and sound. 

The last class of the day, they both sat together. Richie couldn’t stop staring at him, he analyzed every inch of Eddies face. How his slightly curly hair lay, how his light freckles were so soft and how delicate the boy was. He couldn’t get over how beautiful one could be; Richie was slowly falling in love with Eddie. 

Eddie knew he was staring at him, every now and then he would take a quick look at Richie. Eddie felt weird but a good and natural weird. Like it was second natural to him. Eddie was finally figuring out something, he was gay and there was no denying it.


	6. Richies House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie go back to richies house only to reveal their biggest secrets. The secret that has been annoying Eddie forever is fianlly out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute idk? But anyway enjoy, I hope it’s long enough also I read 5555 and bawled crying it really is worth the read. - Lynda

The two teens rode their bikes to Richie’s house. When they finally arrived it was a good size house and was kept pretty clean. Eddie followed him and was amazed at how clean it was. He didn’t see Richie as the organized type; but he wouldn’t tell him that. As they entered his sitting room, Richie planted himself on the seat and patted the space next to him. Eddie gladly accepted the seat offer and found himself in a long conversation with Richie. 

”listen to me my dear Eddie spaghetti, you see the thing about school is...I don't care about it.” Richie explained as he stretched his long body.

”But it's school, you kinda have to care,” Eddie furrowed his brows at the curly haired boy.

Richie shook his head jokingly, “That’s what you think, but the reality is we won’t go anywhere after school. We’ll just be leaching off of our parents until we find a substantial job.”

Eddie raised a brow, “I mean on some level you’re right, but if you work hard enough you’ll get to the places you want.” Richie nodded in slight agreement. 

“You’re something else Eds,” Richie commented abruptly causing Eddie to turn towards him.

“What do you mean by that?” Eddie queried.

“You’re my spaghetti, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie winked causing Eddie to roll his eyes.

Eddie huffed, ”how did you have any friends in your old school?” he shook his head. 

Richie felt his eyes well up, remembering he didn't have anyone back there. Eddie realized Richie hadn’t made any cheesy joke or even spoke a word and looked over at him. He saw the tears in his eyes and felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“I- uh didn’t have any friends,” richie admitted awkwardly, criss crossing his legs.

“I’m sorry Rich,” Eddie apologized, “Can I ask why?” 

Richie narrowed his eyes in perplexity, “what do you mean ask why?”

Why didn’t you have any friends?” Eddie asked as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

A deep sigh escaped richies plump lips as he rested his head on his hand, “I was different to the other students.”

“By different, how?” Eddie continued to question.

“I- I’m gay Eds and I-I hope you don’t hate me,” richie stuttered nervously.

Richie looked down in embarrassment and allowing his tears to fall. Eddie didn’t care if Richie was gay, but he stayed quiet for a moment and Richie began to worry.

“Great,” richie scoffed, “you hate me Eds and now you’re gonna make me the laugh of the entire school.” 

Eddie found himself wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. He slid his way around Richie. Their limbs were tangled up together as Richie cried into Eddies shoulder.

“I don’t hate you Rich,” Eddie whispered.

“You don’t?” Richie spoke, soft sniffles escaping richies nose.

“Why would I?” Eddie cooed into richies ear, “I- um, I’m gay Rich.”

Richie pulled away, “you are?” Eddie nodded with a small smile. Richie dug his head back into Eddies shoulder, as Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie. 

After an hour they both sat on Richies couch, Eddies head laying on Richie’s lap.

“How did you know?” Richie asked, playing with Eddies wavy hair.

“I don’t know, I remember being asked to go on a date and-.” Eddie paused, “I didn’t find the girl attractive, I was kind of...repulsed by her, how did you know?”

Richie chuckled, “well, there was this guy, he was different and I found myself falling for him.” Jealousy ran through Eddie, the thought of Richie being with someone other than him angered him, “but,he was straight and outed me to my entire school.”

“I’m sorry Rich,” Eddie looked up into Richie's eyes with sympathy; Richie shot him a reassuring look.

“I’m guessing you're not out?” Richie enquired.

“Yep.” Eddie sighed heavily.

“Well if it makes you feel better you can be gay around me!” Richie suggested causing Eddie to burn a crimson red. “Blushing I see Eddie-bear?” 

Eddie couldn’t stop himself from giggling and burst into a fit of giggles. They not sat on the couch laughing uncontrollably. They both felt that safe feeling they felt before but hey also felt happiness.


	7. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie becomes a mess when around Eddie. But he plucks up the courage to ask Eddie to hang out and have a sleep over but first Eddie has to get past his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit chapter Ik, im working on new chapters I promise

The next was quiet, Richie was more timorous than ever not to mention he became a complete klutz when Eddie was present. He found himself dropping books, stuttering like Bill and just wasn’t his trash mouth self. Eddie was apparent to his behavior; the question running through his mind was whether to ask him or not if he was okay.

After the scenario the night before Eddie got home late coming up with a ideal excuse to why he was gone for so long.“I had to help richie with his work!” Was his lie, his mother was annoyed but loosened because she knew he was getting at least some education out of it. 

Richie stopped beside Eddies locker, a goofy smile on his face, his cheeks flushing red as per usual. Eddie felt his heart flutter at the sight and smiled back at him. 

“Coming to sit with us again?” Eddie asked, shutting his locker as he did.

“I- uh yeah, hope that’s okay?” Richie asked nervously as he messed with his dark brown curls.

A soft chuckled released from Eddie lips, “of course it’s okay Rich,” Eddie assured him causing Richie to release a sigh of relief. Eddie couldn’t get over how nervous Richie was around him, he found it cute actually. He walked to their usual spot sliding into their seats, receiving beaming smiles from everyone.

“I see you’re joining us again Richie,” Bev greeted as Richie nodded. 

Eddie picked up his tin lunchbox, he’d remember seeing Richie without lunch and packed double. He picked up the seperated sandwiches, extending his hand that had a sandwich placed in it towards Richie. Richie furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I saw you had no lunch yesterday and made you some,” Eddie smiled, showing his straight, white teeth.

Richie let out a cough, “thank you.” He smiled, taking the sandwich. 

Lunch was short, eddie found himself in a deep conversation with richie. They mostly talked about Richie wanting to teach Eddie how to skate; Eddie in all honestly was terrified but wanted to try it. He desired to get closer with Richie, and place his lips on Richie's plump ones.

Class by class the day slowly went by. Richie tried his best to get close with Eddie, sitting beside him, waking him to his classes and waiting outside them. Eddie followed Richie out of the school, it was finally the weekend and both of the teens were excited. 

-

“So eds, wanna have a boy sleepover?” Richie asked him as they rode their bikes down the quiet street.

Eddie thought for a moment, he really wanted to but his mother would be in his way, “sure, meet me at the supermarket tonight at 6pm.” Eddie explained as Richie smiled happily.

“Okay, I'll see you then Eddie bear.” Richie spoke louder as Eddie turned into house. 

Richie made his way into his house, stopping outside his sitting room. His mother sat upon her seat, her eyes piercing into the television. She looked over to me and back to the TV. 

“Yes Eddie?” She huffed.

“I have to go over to Richie’s house tomorrow.” Eddie spoke quickly.

“What?” His mother spat at him, confused at what he said.

“I have to go to Richies, my English teacher said he needs extra help.” Eddie explained once again.

“You’ll do no such thing.” She raised her deep voice at the scared boy.

“Please?” He pleaded, “I’ll get my work done too.”

After 10 minutes of begging his mother she gave up and allowed him, “this won’t be an every weekend thing Eddie.”

“Okay mom.” He mumbled sadly, rushing up to his room to get ready.


	8. Unexpected Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie have a run in with an unwanted person. Eddie and Richie help clean each other’s cuts when the unexpected happens and they’re views for each other change completely.

Eddie found himself on his way to the shop; a bag of clothes on his back and dressed in his famous red shorts and white tee. He stopped at the small shop where they’d both planned to meet up, richie didn’t want him walking all the way to his house alone knowing what type of people lived there now. The cold breeze hit his bare legs as he shivered.

After 3 minutes richies showed up, wearing a ripped jeans and his usual Hawaiian shirt. 

“Hey Eds,” Richie greeted with a smirk.

“H-Hey.” Eddie stuttered nervously, as they began their walk down the sidewalk.

“You seem nervous.” Richie pointed out as Eddie scratched his neck.

“N-No..” eddie whispered.

“You sound like bill,” Richie chucked causing Eddie to softly giggle.

-

“I hate my mom so much!” Eddie scoffed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“If I’m honestly my Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie paused, “She seems like bitch.”

Eddie ignored the annoying nickname, “She really is, I don’t want you to ever have to meet her.” Eddie admitted.

“Again if I’m honest, I’d probably kick her in throat if I ever met her.” Richie shrugged plainly.

“And if I’m honest I’d let you,” Eddie giggled.

Richie cheeks flushed red, he sensed the flirtatious mood in Eddies voice. Everything was going great, Richie slowly began reaching for Eddies hand, he desired to hold it in his. But he didn’t get too, Eddie fell back with a thud. A fist had connected to his face, richie gasped loudly and turned to the figure. There stood Henry Bowers, he’s eye filled with pure hatred.

“What the fuck?” Richie yelled at him, pushing against Henry’s chest. 

Henry threw his fist at Richie’s face causing him to fall on his ass, Richie winced in pain as he watched Henry kick Eddie in the stomach. He felt his blood boil and let out a scream of anger. He rose to his feet and kicked Henry in the hip and then punched him in his nose. He landed on his back but was quick to return for more. Richie began to punch the dirty blonde, listening to his horrific comments like “faggot,” “Queer” and so on. 

A bloody faced Henry stood up, stumbling as he did. He touched his nose and groaned in pain before he ran off. Eddie was still in the ground, shock ran over his short body. Richie rushed over to him, engulfing him in a hug, and repeatedly saying sorry to him.

“It’s okay Rich,” Eddie assured him, as he wiped Richie’s bloody cheek, inches apart, they felt the spark. Richie badly wanted to kiss Eddies lips.

They got up and went to Richie’s, the worry was still in his blood as he kept his eyes on Eddie every so often. 

-

They entered Richie’s home, Richie gestures for him to follow to the bathroom. They entered the small space and Richie patted the counter top.

“What?” Eddie furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Sit up here and I’ll clean your cuts,” Richie explained as Eddie smiled. He struggled to get in the counter too but eventually did. Richie cupped Eddie cheek, wiping it with the wet cloth. Eddie couldn’t not look into Richie’s dark eyes, he found them mysterious and beautiful. Richie’s eyes connected with Eddies, they both were still. Richie’s thumb caressed Eddies cheek gently, it only caused Eddie to bite his lip a little.

“I can clean your cuts if you want?” Eddie broke the silence with a soft whisper.

“Uh, sure.” Richie nodded, Eddie pushed himself off the counter and Richie took his spot. On his tiptoes, eddie wiped the fresh blood off his cheek. The same situation occurred, their eyes locked again, their face inches away for each other’s. 

Richie felt that feeling again and this time he felt the urge. As Eddie interlocked his fingers with Richie’s, he found himself feeling the urge too. He wanted to kiss Richies smooth, plump lips.

“Eds..” Richie whispered, his hot breath on Eddies cheek, “I-” Eddie gave up and pressed his lips against Richie’s. They’re lips moves in sync, eddie cupped Richie’s face. They pulled away, their cheeks flushing red, “Richie I-” Richie pressed his lips against Eddies. They both pulled away once again, goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

-

There was a slight awkward feeling in the air, both of the teens were still in shock. They couldn’t believed they’d just kissed and they bit definitely enjoyed it. They binged watched old movies, and taking in each other’s presence; They couldn’t help but stare at each other.

“I think we should hit the hay,” richie yawned loudly as walked over to the bed, “you can take bed, I’ll take the floor.”

“No,” Eddie insisted, “take the bed I’ll take the floor.”

Richie shook his head, “no Ed's, you take the bed.” He playfully argued back but Eddie wasn’t gonna give up.

“How about we both shared the bed?” Eddie suggested awkwardly, as he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

“O-Oh Okay,” richie nodded, as he slid into bed next him, “lights off?”

“Sure.” Eddie mumbled softly. He shut his Brown eyes as Richie flicked the switch. Eddie fell asleep quickly, he turned in his sleep and wrapped his body around Richie’s. But he didn’t mind and instead of leaving or moving, he wrapped his arms around Eddie, letting Eddies head rest on his chest. Richie was really in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have school tomorrow, so if I don’t update I’m so sorry. I’ll probably have an update on Monday for y’all! - Lynda


	9. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie feels dirty.  
> because its 'wrong'.   
> But with or without the feeling, Eddie still wants Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> messy chapter I know, I wrote this out and thought i'd copied it to copy and paste it and i didn't. So i lost it all and wrote it back out. Also, I'm very sorry for not uploading, I'm currently in my last year of school so I'm very busy with work. The upcoming chapter will be very Juicy so get ready!! if anyone wants to contact me my Instagram is @/uwugrazerr   
> bye guys

Eddie removed his body from Richie's, their limbs tangled up. He sat on the end of the bed, his face in his hands, as Richie's loud snores echoed through the room. A heavy sigh released from eddies lips, he felt dirty. As if he'd committed a crime and now he'd have to turn himself in. He dragged his energy lacking body to the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror and filling his hands with a the cold liquid. He rubbed the cold water into hid flushed face. The feeling of dirty was still there, and bothered him more than ever now. He shut his eyes, stopping the tears from appearing. A body enveloped his waist, Richie. His eyes fluttered open and the tears fell.

"Whoa, whoa!" Richie panicked, turning the short boy around, "Whats wrong?" 

I feel...dirty." Eddie choked out a sob. His cheeks burned a much brighter red from embarrassment. 

"why?"

"Because, what we're doing is wrong." Eddie shook his head.

Richie's face dropped, "Ed's, don't say that. This?" Richie paused, pointing between the two, "I want this more than anything."

"I want this too, but my mom-"

"Fuck your mom," Richie snapped, causing Eddie to flinch, "I'm sorry I snapped at you Eds."

"I-It's fine," Eddie stuttered nervously.

"Please don't be nervous," Richie spoke softer now, as he wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and Eddie dug his head into Richie's shoulder. The small sobs escaped Eddie's lips as Richie kissed Eddie's forehead and stroked his messy curls.

Richie had been a similar situation as Eddie. Seeing as Richie was viciously attacked, both verbally and physically by both of his parents. It got to the point where Richie went from a happy, bubbly teen to a depressed mess. When Richie first met Eddie he found himself happy, a genuine smile was on the boys face when they were together. Eddie, at first, was disgusted by Richie's smoking habit and his trash-mouth. But, he soon found himself warming up to it and it slowly didn't seem too bad.

Richie placed soft kisses against Eddie's forehead. The soft kisses moving down Eddie's cheek and then all the way to his lips.

"I can't loose you Ed'." Richie choked back a sob.

"You wont loose me Rich." Eddie assured the lanky boy.

"Promise?" Richie whispered.

"Promise." Eddie cooed, Richie pressed is lips against Eddie's forehead, as he cupped his cheeks gently.


	10. Searching for a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes home later than usual and receives an extreme amount of verbal abuse frim his indolent mother. 
> 
> But Eddie has lost it and is finally leaving his horrific mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE JUICY, so enjoy it, because there’s more drama to come - Lynda

Eddie pushed himself through his front door. He’d overstayed his visit and it was now Sunday evening.

 

“Where have you been?” His mother spat at her tired son.

“I was helping Richie!” He snapped at her  
.  
“Don’t you dare use that tone with me.” She hissed causing him to scoff at her with disgust, “That Tozier boy did this.”

“You leave Rich out of this, if anything he’s helped me more than you ever and have and could.” Eddie yelled, causing his mother to be taken back, “He’s helped me find the real me that you made me hide.”

Her eyes widened, “You didn’t-“

Yes mother I did.” He screamed, “I kissed a fucking boy.”

His mother’s face crinkled in disgust, and she released a gag, “You are a filthy child.”

“Am I?” He questioned sternly, “Or maybe you’re a horrible mother. “You lied to me, abused me.”

“It was for your own-“

“My own good? You gave me pills to stop me from being gay,” Eddie growled.

“Eddie!” She screamed.

“No,” He shouted back, “I’ll be gone by the morning. I’m not doing this anymore.” Eddie commented, making his way up the stairs.

“No you won’t.” She called up after him.

“Watch me.”

And with that Eddie packed bag after bag. He had finally lost it with his mother and he was leaving, whether she liked it or not.  
The clock struck 1am. His mother was fast asleep in her chair. He turned the front door, locked, he quietly tried the back door but that was locked too, “fuck.” He whispered. He scanned the rooms, his eyes landing on the open window.

He shoved the 3 bags through the tight gap. As he began to push himself through, his elbow hit a small glass vase causing and it smashed into pieces onto the floor. 

“Shit.” Eddie groaned in annoyance.

“Eddie?” His mother loud voice echoed through the House. Eddie began to pick up the pass and finally and pushing through. He picked up his bags and turned back to the window.

“Eddie you get back in here right now.” His mother yelled.

“Fuck you!” He yelled, his middle fingers pointed at her as he walked off. He was finally getting away from his disgusting mother. 

Eddie walked and walked. Circling his housing estate a couple of times. His legs tired and the bags putting immense pain on them. The short teen was drained, it was as if he was in and out of sleep. 

He first thought of Bills, but then knew that his parents would find out and it would probably end horribly. Next was Stan, but knowing his parents they’d find out and it wouldn’t end up with a happy ending.

“Richie.” Reality was, Richie was his first choice. But Eddie was terrified that Richie would force him into going home. But it was the only place. He reached Richies house after 1 hour. It was nearly 2:30am and Eddie felt his knees buckle.

He knocked loudly on the door and collapsed to his knees, it was too much for short boy. The door opened and wide and Richie released a loud gasp. He helped Eddie up and rushed him into his sitting room, taking the bags off his back and putting them on the floor. He raced off and came back holding a large glass of water.

Eddie gulped the cold liquid, he felt it enter his throat, it satisfied his dehydration..

“Ed’s,” Richie finally spoke, “what happened?”

“I left.” He croaked out.

“You what?” Richie asked. 

“My mom always knew I was gay, and well I lost it” Eddie explained, “She started yelling so I told her I was leaving and I did.”

“Eddie!” Richie said in shock.he took a seat next Eddie, snaking an arm around his waist, “I’m proud of you.”

“R-Really?” Eddie shuttered awkwardly.

“Fucking hell, of course.” Richie exclaimed.

A smile appeared on eddies face, he felt safety in Richie’s arms. He finally did it, it was as if this whole situation was a video game; and Eddie had beaten the monster and was finally happy with prince. In this case his mother was the monster and Richie was the prince.

“Hey Ed’s, if you wanna shower you can?” Richie suggested while Eddie placed his his head onto Richie’s chest.

“Thank you Rich.” Eddie mumbled lightly.

“No problem.”

Eddie had a warm shower, staying a moment longer to remember that he’d finally left. He was proud of himself and the feeling of ‘dirty’ was gone.  
That night Eddie found himself in Richie’s grasp. Their limbs tanged up, as he listened to the sound of Richie’s heartbeat. Richie’s loud snores echoed through the the bedroom, so Eddie shut his brown orbs and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Secret Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of the teens wake up on their first day of school living together. 
> 
> Richie wonders what could possibly be in Eddies notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another update since I’ve been writing a lot lately! - Lynda

“Ed’s, school time.” Richie’s raspy morning voice spoke.

“-What?” Eddie mumbled, tightening his grip onto Richie.

“Unfortunately, we both have school,” Richie sighed sadly.

“I don’t want to go.” Eddie whined like a child.

“If you go I’ll make us popcorn and we’ll watch movies later?” Richie suggested, causing Eddie to release his grip.

“Deal!” He squealed, as he raced into the kitchen.

Richie laughed at his excitement, then following after him. Richie watched Eddie crack eggs into a bowl and began to cook them on the stove.

“And he cooks,” Richie playfully gasped, “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Date girls.” Eddie snorted causing Richie to laugh hysterically.

“Coffee?” Richie calmed himself down.

“Black, please.” Eddie said gently.

“Perfect.”

Richie started up the cheap coffee maker and leaned against the counter top; his eyes watched Eddie curiously. Eddie’s height is what stood out like sore thumb, but Richie found it adorable.

As the coffee poured into the glass cup, Eddie wondered if this was it? If Richie was basically saying this is eddies new home? And not knowing bothered Eddie, and he badly needed to know.

“Eddie, Ed’s you’re panicking.” A nervous Richie spoke, snapping his fingers in front of Eddie’s face.

“I-I’m not,” Eddie stuttered.

“Yes you are.” Richie sighed.

“Am I too much?” Eddie blurted out.

“What? No, no.” Richie spoke sternly, “Do you think I don’t want you here?” Eddie nodded his head in shame. “Well I want you living here.”

Eddie had to let the words slip from his mouth but it was as if his lips were glued shit.

Say it.

“Richie?” Eddie spoke.

Do it Eddie.

“Richie...”

Just say it.

“You’re my home.” It spilled out of Eddie’s mouth.

A smile was plastered across Richie’s face, “Then I guess we’re home.” Richie pored the dark liquid into the cups, then handed Eddie one; and grinning like a big child as he did.

Eddie took a sip of the warm drink, “Thank you.”

Richie and Eddie sat the small dinner table, devouring their eggs and toast. They were both in and out of a conversation, both dreading school.

“Shit, my bikes still at my old house.” Eddie huffed.

‘Old house’ echoed through Richie’s head, he smiled because this really was Eddie’s new house.  
“I have a spare one,” Richie assured, “Hopefully I’ll get my car up and running.”

“You have a car?” Eddie asked in awe.

“Yeah, in the garage.” Richie smirked.

The two boys finished their meal and hopped onto their bikes, heading to school. They passed the small houses, taking in the green scenery. Eddie felt his stomach churn ad he’d have to pass his mother’s house. As they got closer, they saw the figure of his large mother sit upon the steps.

She turned their direction as the two boys stop in a Holt and Richie smirked deviously, “You must be Sonia,” Richie waved.

“And you’re the Tozier boy.” She spat.

“I just wanted to say thank you for Eddie,” Richie smiled, “Also go fuck yourself.” He sniggered.

Eddie stopped the laughs from escaping his lips, “Fuck you Sonia.” Eddie laughed, riding off on his bike with Richie.

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Richie cheered, as they rode down the roads of Derry.


End file.
